Real Life
by HanaHana14
Summary: CHAP 3 APDET! Mahmud yang di sini tidak seperti Mahmud yang di sana. Begitupun yang lainnya - Zaganos, Ahmed, Saluja, Khalil, Suleyman, Shara, dan lainnya. Mahmud yang di sini hanya berbalut kemeja lengan pendek putih, celana hitam panjang, dan tas selempang. Nilai standart menghiasi meja belajarnya. Inilah kehidupan sesungguhnya Jendral Elang Emas#badsummary. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Siapa yang menyangka ternyata cahaya harapan Turkiye itu hanyalah siswa biasa dikehidupan sehari harinya. Dengan kemeja putih berlengan pendek, celana hitam, dan tas selempang yang sederhana. Selalu menjalani aktifitas sekolahnya dengan santai dan senang hati.

。

。

。

Real Life

。

。

。  
By Hananami Hanajima

。

。

。

Shoukoku no Altair punya Katou Katono

。

。

。

"Hwoaah! Kamu berhasil jadi _pasha_? Padahal kau memulai _game_ nya sejak... ng... kita pertama masuk sekolah menengah atas kapan?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu?" jawab yang diajak bicara.

"Ah iya! Padahal kita memulainya berbarengan, tapi, kenapa aku yang- _Binbashi_ saja belum tercapai. ARGHH!" ia mengacak acak rambut hitamnya sendiri.

Yang berambut pirang tertawa geli melihatnya. "Sudahlah Ahmed. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan jadi _pasha_ secepat ini."

"Padahal nilai Mahmud standart loh." gumam Ahmed agak tertawa.

"Jahatnya, padahal nilaimu tak jauh berbeda denganku." dengan santai Mahmud menjawabnya.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga akan dimulai kan? Bagaimana kalau kita ganti baju dulu?"

Ya. Inilah kisah kehidupan sederhana cahaya harapan Turkiye yang dikagumi pihak kawan maupun lawan.

"Zaganos _senpai_!" Ahmed menyapa seniornya yang tak sengaja lewat dilorong yang sama.

"Ahmed ya? Mahmud juga. Mau olahraga?" tanyanya pelan.

"Iya. Senpai sendiri sedang apa?" kini Mahmud angkat suara.

"Biasalah, kegiatan OSIS... menyusahkan saja. Aku jadi absen dipelajaran Kimia kan..." Zaganos mendecih, menampakkan wajah kesalnya ke jendela lorong disampingnya.

Mahmud menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, menahan tawa. "Kau suka sekali dengan Kimia ya?"

"Hah? Tentu saja. Gausah sok ga kenal lah..."

Mahmud, bahkan Ahmed tertawa mendengarnya, disusul senyum Zaganos. Mereka berpamitan dan melakukan kegiatannya masing masing.

" _Senpai_ benar benar berbeda ya kalau di Altair."

"Hm? Zaganos _senpai_ maksudmu?" Ahmed mengangguk.

Altair adalah sebuah _game_ yang terbatas hanya di negara Turkiye. Di _game_ ini, _player_ diminta untuk menjaga kedamaian Torqye (negara mereka di dalam _game_ ) hingga pada waktu yang ditentukan. Penyelenggara _game_ ini menjanjikan hadiah yang menggiurkan jika mereka yang tergabung di _game_ ini berhasil menjaga Torqye. Jika mereka gagal, maka waktu dan tenaga, bahkan uang yang sudah dikeluarkan saat bermain _game_ akan menjadi kerugian mereka.

Pendaftaran untuk menjadi _Player_ Altair hanya dibuka sekali saat _game_ ini pertama kali muncul. Dengan tiga gelombang pendaftaran di tiga minggu pertamanya.

Setelah membayar dan mendaftar, mereka diberikan alatnya yang sudah terinstal Altair didalamnya. Alatnya seperti berupa helm biasa, namun di belakangnya terdapat kabel. Alat ini tidak memakai baterai, yang artinya harus terus tersambung ke kotak listrik.

Setelah memasuki helm itu, _player_ harus _login_ dengan nama dan _password_ sesuai seperti saat pendaftaran. Setelah itu _player_ akan disuguhkan _visual_ kota yang ia ditempati, berawal di depan pintu rumah yang akan ia tempati.

Seluruh saraf gerak dan apapun itu dialihkan ke dalam _game_. Jadi, player seakan akan masuk ke dalam dunia _game_. Karena seluruh aktifitas ditransfer ke dalam game, menyebabkan tubuh player di dunia tidak bisa digerakkan. Maka dari itu disarankan mengambil posisi rileks saat akan memulai Altair.

Di Altair, ada beberapa negara lain seperti Balt-Rhein, Venedik, Urado, yang penduduk serta pemimpinnya NPC. Semua _Player_ hanya mampu memilih kota tempat tinggal terbatas hanya di Negara Torqye.

Sekarang, tinggal bagimana kecakapan mereka dalam menanggapi sebuah NPC yang bertebaran, membentuk sebuah negara yang suatu saat nanti mengancam negeri mereka.

~RL~

"Yo, Ibrahim _vali_." sapa Mahmud.

Mahmud memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Ibrahim, tetangganya juga teman mainnya sedari ia kecil. Saking dekatnya, ibrahim menyuruhnya memanggil namanya saja tanpa penghormatan apapun walau selisih usia mereka lumayan jauh. Sekarang Ibrahim bekerja di bengkel.

"Ahahah... jangan panggil aku begitu. Saat ini aku hanyalah tukang bengkel. Ada apa repot repot kemari?" tanya Ibrahim ramah. Dia sedang membereskan peralatan bengkel. Mahmud menyimpulkan bahwa Ibrahim sebentar lagi akan pulang.

"Yah... menjemputmu. Ayo kita makan di Kedai Ma'i seperti biasanya!"

~RL~

Setelah mengobrol banyak dengan Ibrahim, Mahmud pulang jam sepuluh malam. Tas selempangnya ia lempar ke sembarang arah. Kini dalam pikirannya hanyalah Altair. Ia ingin segera ke dunia buatan itu, berjalan jalan menggunakan pakaian yang unik ditemani keramaian pasar di Altin.

Ia mencari posisi yang sesuai. Ia berharap ketika selesai bermain Altair sampai jam 3 masih kuat untuk bersekolah nanti.

Waktu yang terjadi di Altair unik. 1 jam di dunia adalah 5 jam di Altair. Artinya, jika bermain lima jam di dunia sama dengan sehari di Altair.

Juga di Altair menerapkan sistem gelombang. Agar semua orang bermain diwaktu yang sama, sebuah jadwal ditetapkan. Selama dua bulan ini jadwalnya sudah berubah dua kali. Kali ini jadwal Altair tidak menguntungkan pekerja _shift_ malam karena dimulai dari jam sepuluh malam hingga jam tiga pagi.

Mahmud mengaktifkan alatnya dan memulai perjalanan ke tanah buatan.

~RL~

Munculnya Mahmud di Altair disambut oleh bau tanah liat juga karpet. Ia tersenyum senang melihatnya kembali ke dunia ini. Ah dia hampir lupa. Ia memainkan roleplay di dunia ini. Banyak orang yang bermain Altair bukanlah dengan sifat sesungguhnya. Hal itu mungkin disebabkan mereka yang ingin kabur atau merasakan dunia lain dengan kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ia berpikir untuk mengunjungin Zaganos sebentar.

"Dan Mahmud. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kita mengenal karena kedudukan di dunia ini, tidak lebih dari itu." suara dalam Zaganos mengudara.

Mahmud hanya cengengesan menggaruk tengkuknya, belum mau enyah dari depan pintu rumah Zaganos. "Ano, Zaganos... _pasha_.."

BRAK!

"HWAAA! Kejam! Padahal aku cuma mau berkunjung." Mahmud mengetuk ketuk pintu rumah Zaganos.

Zaganos menghela napas, kembali membuka pintunya, "masuk."

Dengan wajah sumingrah Mahmud masuk. Ia duduk ketika dipersilahkan Zaganos. " _Naa_ , Mahmud. Kau sudah tau sifat _roleplay_ -ku kan?" tanya Zaganos.

Mahmut menangguk, "kenapa kau memainkan peran itu?" Zaganos menghela napas kembali. "Aku ingin menantang diriku sendiri, bisakah aku memainkan peran yang seperti itu-" kata katanya dipotong Mahmud, "kali aja bisa diterapkan dikehidupan asli." sambungnya ngasal.

"Hei!" protes Zaganos. Mahmud hanya tertawa memegang perutnya. "Setelah kita keluar rumah, aku akan memainkan peran, dan sebaiknya kau juga. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu." kata Zaganos pelan. "Heee... kalau begitu tak usah keluar saja."

Zaganos berdiri. "Jangan bercanda. Kita ada rapat _Pasha_ tengah hari nanti."

~RL~

"Hoaaammm!"

Ia baru saja bangkit ketika jam pelajaran fisika habis. Ia tak kuat untuk mengikutinya. Kemarin di Altair tidak berjalan mulus.

Ibrahim memberontak? Heh! Apa apaan itu! Walau banyak orang nge- _roleplay_ , aku yakin Ibrahim tidak akan seperti itu. Baru saja kemarin di kedai ia bertekad untuk menjaga penduduk Hisar semampunya. Ingin tahu apakah ia mampu menjadi pemimpin banyak orang, apakah sebenarnya ia mampu masuk ke pemerintahan - cita citanya yang belum terkabul.

"Berani sekali kau melewatkan pelajaran Fisika!" Ahmed menghampiri Mahmud seperti biasanya. Mahmud tak lekas menjawab, ia memperhatikan Ahmed lekat lekat. "Kenapa kau di sini? Kau sudah menjadi _Binbashi_ , Ahmed _bey_?"

"INI DI SEKOLAH MAHMUD!" Ahmed menarik-ulur kerah Mahmud agar ia segera sadar. Orang orang di kelas hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka.

~RL~

Karena waktu permainan terbatas, biasanya para player akan ter _logout_ dengan sendirinya pada jam yang telah di tentukan. _Player_ akan menghilang seketika dari dunia buatan.

Dan ketika jadwalnya untuk bermain lagi, _player_ akan mulai dari tempat terakhir mereka logout. Mungkin nanti saat perang, metode ini bisa berarti baik ataupun buruk.

Mahmud kembali ke dunia ini, dibalik berbalok balok kayu persediaan makanan di dalam pakaian adat suku araba yang dipinjamkan Shara kemarin. Ah, dia ingat. Dia sedang menyusup, melihat keadaan Hisar saat ini.

"Hadu... tadi kita sampai mana? Rencananya yang mana?"

Di sampingnya, Shara menggigit kuku bingung. Mahmud hanya tersenyum, lalu seketika mendatarkan wajahnya - mengingat peran yang ia mainkan. Ia hanya tidak suka menjadi _self-roleplay_ , karena apa bedanya kalau begitu dengan kehidupannya yang biasa? Maka dari itu ia membuat peran _roleplay_ yang ia inginkan.

Mahmud menjelaskan apa apa yang telah mereka lakukan dan kembali mengulas rencana mereka. Shara mengangguk paham, mulai mengingat rencana mereka. "Mari kita laksanakan!"

~RL~

" _Naa_ , Mahmud. Kau terlihat murung."

Kini Zaganos dan Mahmud sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Mahmud terlihat menggerutu tiap kali ia terdiam sejenak. Ia akan dengan kasarnya memasukkan samosa berisi daging dan sayuran itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Karena jabatan _pasha_ -mu dicabut?"

Mahmud masih diam. Kembali memakan dengan brutal samosa pasrah tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, ia membuka mulutnya, "bukan karena itu. Aku hanya tak mengerti."

"Tak mengerti apa?" tanya Zaganos memakan roti panggangnya.

Mahmud terdiam. Dengan wajah merona ia berkata, "B... bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang tak kumengerti." Zaganos berhah ria. "A... aku tau aku aneh. Su... sudahlah." suara Mahmud meninggi.

Zaganos menghela napas. "Makanya. Awal awal kan sudah kubilang, hati hati..." Zaganos menepuk nepuk pucuk surai pirang adik kelasnya itu. "Nanti, aku punya hadiah untukmu, karena kau berhasil menyelamatkan Hisar walau caranya salah."

Mahmud menengadah, menatap Zaganos yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan bayangan jatuh ke bawah, cahaya matahari berpendar, meberikan efek terang di daerah ujung kanan kepalanya.

Kata 'hadiah' membuatnya sedikit penasaran. "Di Altair, akan kuberikan padamu." katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan berdiri untuk Mahmud. Dengan senyum berseri, Mahmud menerimanya.

~RL~

Disaat semua _player_ kembali ke dunia yang sesungguhnya, maka kosonglah tanah buatan ini. NPC NPC betebaran langsung membeku di tempat - keadaan _game_ dalam kondisi tidak dimainkan.

Semua _player logout_ otomatis ketika jadwal sudah selesai, namun apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu ditengah kehampaan suasana? Bukankah seharusnya ia sudah _logout_?

NPC? Bukan. _Player_? Ternyata juga bukan. Pemuda itu menyeringai menatap langit kelam malam hari sambil berkata, " _kore wa watashi no sekai da_."

。

。

。

。

。

To Be Continue?

Nah eta. Ini ceritanya yg episode episode SnA tu sebenernya game. Jadi ini ngikutin cerita aslinya yang di game nya (ya nyleweng2 dikitlah namanya juga fanfic) nah udah gitu, karena ini judulnya Real Life, jadi yg ditulisnya tu kejadia real nya. Nah kalo di game nya mah nonton aja animenya.

Jadi saya sarankan untuk nonton anime nya dulu biar ngerti haha

First fic in this fandom, buat nambah2in fic nya. SEMANGAT YANG LAINNYA SAIA MAU LIAT FIC ALTAIR LAINNYAAAAAAA AHAHAHAHA#gila

#ditabokmassa

Udah sekian. Review sangat dihargai hahahahahaha... biasanya sih saya apdet fic apdet2 aja... tapi kalo lagi mood nya gaenak, minimal 1 review aja... saya apdet ntar. Doain aja mood saya bagus. Itu juga saya apdetnya ga selalu tepat. Bisa bisa hiatus beberapa bulan karena fic ongoing saya tiga dengan ini. Dua lainnha Earl's Yuujin sama Ashinaka High School.

Yaudah babay ehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

"Kira kira hadiah apa ya?" Mahmut menempelkan jari telunjuknya dengan bibir bawahnya yang melengkung keatas. Ia mengabaikan Ahmed yang menemaninya melewati koridor utama melemparkan tatapan heran padanya. " _Nee_ , Mahmud. Ada apa?" tanya Ahmed. "Hmm? _Nande_ _mo_ _nai_ _wa_."

。

。

。

Hananami Hanajima desu

。

。

。

Katou Katono pemilik Shoukoku no Altair dengan segala kedetailannya. DABES#PLAK

。

。

。

"ARGH!" Mahmud mengerang ketika punggungnya berbenturan dengan dinding belakang sekolah. Kini ia terkepung tiga orang yang menatap benci dirinya.

"Isaac, Bola, Tarka. Ada apa?" Mahmud memegangi lengan atas kanannya yang sakit bekas dicengkeram Bola. Tarka menatapnya benci, "sok gatau lagi."

"Apa aku punya salah pada kalian? Kalau di Altair, tak usah bawa game ke dunia nyata." seketika itu juga Mahmud ditampar Isaac. "Dimana saja boleh asal kami puas."

Mahmud berdiri memegangi pipi kanannya. Ia menatap satu persatu mereka, menunggu mereka lengah. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu bisa jika adu fisik begini. Pedang juga ia belum mahir benar namun cukup untuk melindunginya - kalau di Altair. Namun apalah daya di dunia nyata membawa pedang ke sana kemari bisa dianggap kriminal.

"AYO JENDRAL ELANG EMAS! MANA KEMILAUMU?!" teriak Bola merendahkan disusul tawa ketiganya. "Ini dunia nyata." Tarka yang mendengar hal itu langsung menarik kerah kemeja Mahmud, "coba katakan sekali lagi?"

Mahmud tak lantas menjawab. Ia terlebih dahulu menyeringai, "budeg." katanya pelan. Kembali ia dihempaskan secara kasar pada dinding di belakangnya. Ia mendengus. Kancing atasnya lepas. Tidak harus mencari - membeli lagi kalau tidak ketemu, namun ia juga harus menjahit kancingnya. "Cih."

"Bola, pegang dia. Tarka juga." Isaac mengomando. Mahmud yang langsung menyadari sesuatu berusaha kabur. Namun sayang dia tidak bisa. Kini kedua lengan dan kakinya terkunci - bagian kanan Tarka bagian kiri Bola.

Isaac mengelutukkan tiap jarinya, melemaskan lehernya, sembari berjalan mendekati Mahmud yang berusaha memberontak. "Dengar, ini bodoh. Kalau sampai OSIS melihatnya-". " _URUSE_!"

Satu tinju berhasil mengenai pipi kanan Mahmud. Sekali lagi ia terima untuk pipi kirinya. Isaac mengambil nafas. "Belum selesai, ya, Mahmud." ia kembali meninju perutnya. Spontan Mahmud terbatuk. Nyeri semua badannya.

"Tarka, ganti posisi sini." Isaac mengambil ancang ancang untuk menggantikan Tarka. "Heh, payah begitu saja sudah lelah." komen Tarka. Isaac mendecih, "bukan. Ini agar kita semua merasa puas."

Isaac mengganti posisi Tarka memegangi Mahmud yang sudah memburu nafasnya - menahan sakit. "Ga enak kalau ga dibuka." Tarka menyiapkan penjepit besar. Mahmud paham. Ketika Tarka menanggalkan kancingnya satu persatu, ia terus memberontak. "Ini bakal sakit."

Setelah menyingkirkan seragam dari bahu hingga lengan atas bagian kanan Mahmud, Tarka mengepaskan alat itu. Setiap bautnya diputar, kerapatan menjepit semakin tinggi. Mahmud merasakan ngilu di lengan atasnya.

"Silahkan ke ruang OSIS sekarang, Bola, Tarka, Isaac."

Suara itu. Bagi Mahmud adalah suara penyelamat. Yang dipanggil membatu ketakutan, segera mereka berlari terbirit birit. Zaganos - pemilik suara tadi menghela nafasnya.

"Tenang saja. Nanti pasti ada catatannya. Mungkin nanti setelah istirahat mereka akan dihukum" Zaganos mendekati Mahmud yang terduduk diam. Mahmud hanya merenungi kejadian tadi. 'Hanya game' pikirnya. 'Hanya game bisa membuat hal seperti ini?'.

"Mahmud?" seketika yang dipanggil sadar. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya yang menunduk spontan. Wajah Zaganos hampir terkantuk karenanya. Mahmud masih belum bersuara ketika Zaganos membenarkan seragamnya, menaikkan kerahnya, mengancingnya, "ah, kancing atasmu hilang."

"Y... ya. Tadi sempat copot." Mahmud mencoba berdiri. Tiba tiba nyeri menyebar. Sendi lututnya kembali melemas. Dengan cekatan Zaganos menangkapnya. Ia memegangi Mahmud sambil mencoba berdiri. "Dasar kau ini. Kita ke UKS."

Dengan bantuan Zaganos, ia masih mampu berjalan ke UKS walau sulit. Bahu Zaganos terlalu tinggi untuknya. Sepertinya Zaganos mengerti. Ia lepaskan kalungan lengan Mahmud, berganti menjadi lengannya yang melingkar di punggung atas Mahmud, sementara tangan yang bebas lainnya menahan bahu orang yang sedang di bantunya.

。

。

"Adah!" bahu Mahmud menegang. Bekas jepitan tadi meninggalkan luka. "Diam dulu. Nanti obatnya keburu kering."

Mahmud menangguk. "Mahmud!" terlihat Ahmed di ambang pintu UKS. Ia menghampiri Zaganos yang sedang duduk di kasur UKS berhadapan dengan Mahmud, "apa benar si Bola cs mengganggu Mahmud?" tanyanya khawatir.

Zaganos hanya menatapnya, memberi isyarat bahwa hal itu memang benar terjadi. Ahmed yang membutuhkan jawaban pasti menoleh pada Mahmud. Namun bukannya jawaban. Ia malah mendapatkan senyumnya, "tak apa Ahmed."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" Ahmed memperhatikan bekas merah di lengan atas Mahmud. "Ini luka kecil. Cuman agak perih." jawab Mahmud. "Dengar ya Mahmud." Ahmed berlutut di depan Mahmud. "Kalau ada yang mengganggumu, jangan sungkan beri tahu aku. Aku pasti akan membantumu."

Mahmud tertawa geli, ah, sebenarnya ia menutupi harunya, jadi ia memaksa untuk tertawa agar suaranya tidak kentara bergetar. "Terima kasih, Ahmed."

。

。

Mahmud dengan robe merahnya berdiri menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding di sebuah lorong bangunan. Usai rapat pasha - yang tidak ia ikuti tentunya, ia disuruh menunggu Zaganos di sana.

Yang ditunggu muncul. Zaganos basa basi sebentar tentang Hisar, lalu mengacungkan benda mengkilat kepada Mahmud. "Gunakan ini. Ini terhubung oleh seluruh agenku di Benua Centro."

" _Yappari_!" Mahmud spontan berteriak. "Kau sudah tahu tentang Hisar kan!". Zaganos melengos pergi, "Gunakan sebaik baiknya."

Mahmud masih terdiam. Ia kembali menatap kemilau benda itu. Matanya menemukan hal janggal. Ia menarik kertas putih yang terselip disana. Membacanya mampu membuatnya tersenyum geli.

" _'Miyage' tte. Fufufu... arigato_."

* * *

Untuk chap ini saya akui saya gila#tampar. Pokoknya ini chap nya gatau lagi saya... ohiya saya autowritter, jadi, mohon kerjasamanya untuk pengertiannya jika banyak plothole hewhew. Bisa jadi plothole saat ini akan terisis di masa mendatang atau malah terlupakan#bakar. Oke gitu aja.

SEMOGA SHOUKOKU NO ALTAIR S2 MUNCUL. AAAMIIIIN.

Udah sekian  
bay bay.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi... mulai minggu depan aku tidak tinggal dimana pun."  
"Eeeeeehhhh?!"

。

。

。

Real Life by Hananami Hanajima

。

。

。  
Shoukoku no Altair punya Katou Katono

。

。

。

"Mahmud, kau terlihat muram. Ada apa?" sahabatnya, Ahmed, memang hebat. Mengerti perubahan tipis suasana hati Mahmud. Yang ditanya merekahkan senyumnya, menggelengkan kepala membiarkan surai halusnya berumbai ria.

"Apa karena Bola cs? Oh iya, akhir akhir ini aku tidak melihat mereka."

Mahmud menggeleng. "Setelah kejadian itu mereka di skors 2 hari."

"Hmm... apa dong?" Ahmed mengedikkan bahunya menyerah.

"Sebenarnya... teman masa kecilku... juga tetanggaku... akan kehilangan tempat tinggalnya..."

"EEEHHH?!"

.

.

Flashback  
Karena bapaknya meninggal, Ibrahim yang saat itu masih sekolah menengah atas kelas dua menjual rumah untuk memenuhi biaya sekolahnya. Rumah sebesar itu... banyak ruangan yang tidak terpakai. Terlalu besar untuk tempat tinggal satu orang.

Ia memutuskan untuk ngekost di daerah sekitar rumahnya dulu. Ia mengaku sudah sangat nyaman di lingkungan sana. Akhirnya ia memilih kost kostan di ujung gang rumah dekat jalan utama.

Saat di sana, ia banyak dibantu oleh Dermawan yang menolak memberitahu namanya. Ia mengaku dulu sekali ia pernah dibantu oleh keluarga Shapka, keluarga Ibrahim.

Untuk memberikan uang kepada Ibrahim, Dermawan menggunakan perantara gadis yang bekerja padanya. Dengan begitu identitasnya tetap terahasiakan.

Ibrahim saat itu sudah mendapat pekerjaan dan berkata untuk tidak membiayainya lagi karena ia sungkan. Namun dermawan itu tetap membantunya.

Empat bulan sebelum Ibrahim kehilangan tempat pulangnya, Dermawan itu meninggal entah karena apa.

Karena Ibrahim orangnya hemat, ia memiliki banyak tabungan. Namun kenaikan bahan bakar yang mendadak membuat tabungannya itu kian menipis untuk kebutuhan sehari hari hingga habis total. Pembayaran tempat tinggalnya menunggak dan akhirnya ia diusir.

.

.

"Ohh begitu... semoga ia mendapat tempat yang lebih baik..." iba Ahmed. Mahmud mengangguk mengiyakan. Kini otaknya tengah memikirkan apa yang akan ia berikan jika ia ingin membantu Ibrahim.

"AH!" sentak Mahmud membuat Ahmed melompat kebelakang kaged. Seisi kelas juga memperhatikannya namun kembali tak acuh setelah beberapa detik.

"Aku punya ide!"

~RL~

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Mahmud memasuki Kedai Ma'i, kedai tongkrongan mereka seperti biasa.

"Ah, Mahmud. Tidak kok. Waktu kamu mengirim pesan untuk ke sini, kupikir ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga kau harus memastikan kedatanganku di sini."

"Ya, benar. Tinggallah bersamaku, Ibrahim."

.

.

.

Hening...  
"HAAAHHH?!"

"Sssttt!" Mahmud langsung menyikut Ibrahim.

"Eh, maaf. Maksudku... apa?! Kau baru datang dan tiba tiba berkata seperti itu dengan wajah datar?! Maksudku... hei! Bicarakan pelan pelan!" Ibrahim kalang kabut.

"Ehehe maaf maaf..." Mahmud mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ibrahim.

"Jadi begini... Ayah juga sudah bilang tak apa kau tinggal di sana, soalnya dari dulu kan sudah dekat. Kamu bisa menempati kamar Kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

"Ya, yang kedua." mata Mahmud menjadi sendu dengan senyum perih.

Ibrahim merasa bersalah, "Oh... maaf. Umm... apa boleh?"

Mahmud tersenyum cerah, "Ayah juga sudah mengizinkan kok!"

"Walaupun begitu...'' Ibrahim menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku masih sung-" telunjuk Mahmud menghentikan pergerakkan bibir Ibrahim. "Sungkannya dihilangkan." katanya lalu tersenyum cerah.

~RL~

Mahmud pulang ke rumahnya, mendapati rumah yang kosong - ah, mungkin Ayah sedang sibuk. Ia melihat kalender dengan lingkaran besar tepat tanggal hari ini yaitu tanggal 10.

Pantas saja. Tiap tanggal 10, 20, 30 Ayahnya tidak di rumah, melainkan memantau full perusahaannya, sekalian silaturahim dengan para pekerjanya. Kalau sudah begitu, keesokan harinya dimana Mahmud baru pulang sekolah, ia pasti dimintai jasanya - memijat.

Mahmud mengganti bajunya cepat, makan sekenannya sambil terus melihat jam dinding di ruang makan. Setelah dirasa waktunya, ia langsung ke kamar, login memasuki Altair.

~RL~

"Jadi ini desaku di dunia ini?" Mahmud melihat rolebook-nya. Di sana ia diberi peran yaitu pemuda yang menginginkan kedamaian karena traumanya melihat desanya diluluhlantakkan.

Mahmud mengedikkan bahunya, "aku tidak ingin masa laluku sekelam ini. Oh iya! Jangan mentang mentang disini ga ada orang lalu aku seenaknya tidak mengikuti roleplay!"

~RL~

Ibrahim sedang berada di dalam rumahnya, bersama istri dan anak anak di dunia Altairnya. Ia masih memikirkan perihal yang Mahmud sampaikan dikedai Ma'i.

"Kakaknya yang kedua... ya?" pikiran Ibrahim tertarik ke kejadian 3 tahun lalu, saat itu Mahmud masih kelas satu sekolah menengah pertama.

.

.

.  
 _"Ibrahim!" Ia mendapati teman masa kecilnya menangis, memeluknya erat. Seragam sekolah yang belum sempat diganti terbasahi air mata. Ibrahim hanya bisa menenangkannya - mengelus surai pirangnya._

 _Suara ambulan memenuhi pendengarannya. Seseorang tengah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil yang tidak diinginkan wujudnya itu._

 _"Kakak! Kenapa?!" isak Mahmud, mengoyak baju Ibrahim sebagai pelampiasan. Ibrahim juga tidak menyangka bahwa Kakaknya Mahmud - yang baru lulus kuliah itu, meninggal sebelum Ayahnya. Saat ini hanya kalimat penenang yang mampu dikeluarkan Ibrahim untuk Mahmud yang sedang terpuruk ini._

.

.

.  
"Hm..." Ibrahim menghela nafasnya. "Ada apa?" Istrinya dengan lembut menepuk bahunya. "Haha, tak apa." jawab Ibrahim dengan cengiran biasanya.

~RL~

Mahmud melangkahkan kaki menembus gelapnya malam demi memenuhi undangan yang ia dapat dari Kulak yang ada di sini. Ia kembali mengeluarkan hadiah dari Zaganos tersebut, memperhatikan kacanya yang mampu memantulkan warna indah. Ia tersenyum senang karena bisa melakukannya dengan benar saat di kuil air tadi.

Sesaat ia memasukkan hadiah itu, Iskandar melesat terbang bersama elang lain. Mahmud memperhatikan gerakan mereka, "itu bukan elang liar!" ia segera berlari mendaki gunung, mendapati sosok pemilik elang asing tadi.

' _Paman_?!' jerit hati Mahmud. Ia kembali menenangkan diri seolah dia belum pernah bertemu orang itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat malam. Namaku Kara Kanat Suleyman. Posisiku sebagai Goz Kulak."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
HEWWO. Maafkan saya yang ga apdet2. Soalnya kan lebaran gitu... kumpul2 dulu hehehehehehe#ditampol. Bentar lagi kan mau masuk sekolah, aktif lagi deh megang hape hehe.

 **Balasan Review**  
Cassiopeia  
Kurang panjang ya mba wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwkw. ARIGATO UDAH REVIEWWW YEEEY#ditampar

Scorpio  
arogatooooo

Vilan616  
IYA BENAR. Season duaaaaaa. Wkt yg perang itutuh yg mahmud ngalahin frentzen ambula pengen banget itu dianimekan hikz. Betewe MAKASIH UDAH REVIEWWW

Udah deh sekian babay


End file.
